


Behind Closed Doors

by EchoesOfOmens



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anime Antics, Blood Kink, Does not condone twincest but kind of pokes fun at it, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Female Dominance, Female Protagonist, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Honey is Ace, Jealousy, Lobelia Academy References, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Mori's got the hots for you, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Female Character, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Suoh Tamaki is a Good Bro, Suoh Tamaki likes to play Matchmaker, The Host Club be gettin bizay, Twincest, Voice Kink, We love the Ouran Bois, little to no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: It's my Ouran High School Host Club collection of one-shots! The fun of shameless smut and fluff all rolled into one.In this fic, you are a friend of Haruhi's that shares her more tomboyish middle class tendencies. You went to the same middle school and have equal academic standing, however you are a guest to the Host Club rather than an obligated Host.





	1. Climax (Hitachiin Brothers/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to capture the attention of the Hitachiin Brothers, but it doesn't go as you expected...

You crossed your ankles, fighting to hide your irritation. Haruhi smirked from where she sat across from you, leaning back into the couch and glancing away to hide her expression. Hikaru and Kaoru giggled like little devils, pulling at the hem of your dress as they leaned in on either side of you. 

Girls flanked Haruhi and seemed on the verge of combusting with jealousy as the Hitachiin Brothers showered you in unwanted attention.

"Gee, I don't think I've ever seen a girl with hair that short!" Hikaru remarked. "Are you _sure_ you're wearing the right uniform, sweetheart?" 

You rolled your eyes. 

"Yes, I'm sure, Hikaru. I think I'd _know_ if I lacked a dick or not." 

Some of the girls gasped as though violated. You eyed them like the immature slugs that they were, earning a snicker from the twins. 

"You called it, Haruhi! She's American, alright..." 

_"Hmm_ , and _what_ tipped ya off, there, Kaoru? Was it the accent or the breasts?" You winced and reeled your temper in, smoothing it back beneath the surface. 

The twins seemed unperturbed, merely snickering and leaning closer to wrap their arms around the back of your seat. In truth, your sarcasm delighted them. 

"My, my, Kaoru! This one's got a bit of a _sharp_ silver tongue, wouldn't you say?"

_"Absolutely_ , brother dear. I'd say she's a little spitfire." Kaoru grinned at you and trailed his fingertip up your arm. "You just might be my favorite guest, sweet pea."

"Tell me how you really feel," You muttered under your breath, but it wasn't lost on the brothers.

They locked eyes with one another, seemingly coming to a silent agreement as mischief lit their expressions. The girls surrounding you squealed with infatuation and jealousy, earning a teasing glance from the boys. 

"You _like_ that, ladies?" They asked in unison.

_Pfft. Of course._ This was nothing more than a show designed to titillate their more vapid customers. You rolled your eyes and moved to extricate yourself from their clutches, earning a disappointed sound from Haruhi. 

"C'mon! They're not as bad once you get to know them...!" Haruhi tried to follow you, but was blocked by the wall of squeeing girls. 

"Of course not!" Kaoru chided, slightly indignant.

"We're worse," Snickered Hikaru. 

Haruhi finally managed to escape the pile of limbs and caught up to you, slightly out of breath. 

"Please don't leave me here," She whispered to you. "I don't know if I can last another _two minutes_ alone with these twits, let alone two hours." 

You had to laugh at that. You batted your eyelashes dramatically.

"'Twits'--the Hitachiins, or their devoted fans?" 

She smirked, ignoring your question altogether and playfully punching you lightly on the arm. 

"C'mon, just a little longer? I _promise_ I'll make it up to you!" She chewed her lip nervously at your unflinching expression. "What if I get you a date with a Host you actually _like?"_

You didn't respond, only waving your hand as you made for the exit. 

"Send your father my love, Haru--!" 

Your sentence was cut off as you ran into something tall and hard. You peeked up through your lashes to see Tamaki-senpai smiling gallantly down at you. 

"Leaving so soon, my Princess? I thought you were enjoying yourself," He pouted, letting his eyes glisten with tears. "You _would_ tell me if you were _uncomfortable_ , wouldn't you?"

You huffed and stepped back to see Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai blocking your exit as well. 

"It's not that, Senpai. I just need to get home. I'm in charge of dinner tonight, and I have something special planned for my mother." You lied through your teeth, hoping it sounded legitimate enough to allow your hasty escape.

"In charge of dinner?" Tamaki's frozen, smiling face betrayed nothing, but on the inside he was most confused. "I take it you're overseeing your cooks to administer advice? How thoughtful of you!"

He spun on his heel, pausing when you and Haruhi snickered behind him. 

_"No_ , Senpai. I'm cooking for my family." 

Tamaki's purple aura descended over him as he found himself in his corner, rocking back and forth as he contemplated the insult he must have given you. He worried and rocked, getting carried away as he saw you in a little hovel akin to his first ideas of Haruhi's apartment.

Honey grinned up at you and pulled on your hand. 

"Oh, really?! What are you making, Y/N-chan?" His sweet face seemed to make your heart melt.

Even though he was significantly older than you, you had to admit that there was a soft spot in your heart for the small Haninozuka.

"Tonight I'm making spaghetti. It's my mother's and I's favorite." You leaned down closer to Honey. "It's made with tomatoes fresh from the vine. Best sauce in the world." 

You winked at him and ruffled his hair playfully before meeting Mori's gaze. 

"So... Do I have permission to leave?" 

Mori suddenly seemed preoccupied with something behind you. His eyes widened and he grabbed you before sweeping you behind him, to which you heard a loud **_crash_**. 

You peeked behind the tall boy to see the twins sheepishly peeking over the edge of the couch, with a teapot in pieces where you'd been mere seconds before. 

"That's coming out of your allowance, Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyoya-senpai intoned softly. 

His voice came from somewhere to the far left, but you couldn't be sure. Your attention was quickly captured by the twins rushing forward to make sure you were okay, accompanied by the incessant shouting of Tamaki-senpai that Haruhi was almost hurt. 

"We're so sorry, Boss!" The Hitachiins cried together. "How can we make up for it?"

Tamaki narrowed his eyes at them, before getting a wonderfully awful idea. 

"If you'll excuse us, ladies, we must cease all Club Activities for the rest of the day. I apologize for any inconvenience," He soothed at the indignant squeaks, "--but due to an unforseen hiccup, we must ask you all to leave promptly. The Host Club thanks you for generously understanding our situation!" 

He ushered the fangirls out of the room, while giving you a meaningful stare that obviously told you to stay right where you were. 

You scuffed your shoe on the ground in annoyance. You _really_ wanted to just go home.

Tamaki shut the doors behind the last wayward girl and turned to face everyone with a mischievous glint in his eye. In fact, he didn't look mad at all. He looked positively _delighted_ , much to your dismay. This likely would not end well for you. 

"Now, then. Hikaru, Kaoru, what on earth were you _thinking?"_

"We just wanted to get her attention!" 

"We didn't think we would actually come close to _hitting_ her!"

"Obviously you had a severe lapse in judgement," Mori-senpai growled.

His face was calm, but his voice betrayed his anger. 

"Indeed," Tamaki agreed. "There's only one way for you to possibly make up for this mistake: You must spend this evening being the kind, polite gentlemen _I know you are_ and make the effort to serve Y/N until she can forgive you!" 

"That really won't be nec--"

"I won't hear another word of dissent! You three need to sort out your differences! Now, then--remaining Hosts, please follow me!"

Tamaki blazed out of Music Room 3, then, with what you could've sworn was a wink thrown your way. A groan escaped you as you ran a hand down your face. 

"If I didn't know any better," Hikaru began.

"--I'd think you don't wanna spend any time with us!" Kaoru finished.

You rolled your eyes, conceding to plop down onto a couch. The brothers followed you, nestling themselves in on either side of your skirts. Hikaru immediately dove to your shoulder, pressing his lips to your skin hungrily. You squeaked and smacked him away, heat flooding your cheeks as you glared at him incredulously. 

"Not so fast, Hikaru! You scared her," Kaoru chided. 

Hikaru ignored his brother, instead fixing his beguiling stare upon you. He smiled in a strangely enticing way, perhaps like a cat at a canary.

"You can't say that we aren't every woman's fantasy," Hikaru purred. "You've dreamed about it, too. Having it come from two different angles, being loved twice as much. Enjoying the strengths of both of us..." He wiggled his eyebrows at you seductively. 

Kaoru said nothing, blush beginning to creep up his cheeks as he leaned away from you slightly in embarrassment. 

"For example: Kaoru here is very skillful with his tongue!" Hikaru grinned and poked his brother in the leg, who chirped in surprise.

"Hikaru! You're embarrassing me!!" 

Hikaru merely gripped Kaoru's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

"I'm only stating the truth and you _know_ it, Kaoru. Your touch is _sinful_ , but that's something you should be very proud of." Hikaru graced Kaoru's face with his fingertip, sending shivers through his brother. 

"Hikaru is fantastic at penetration!" Kaoru blurted it a little louder than he'd intended. He noticed this, blushed a little more, and lowered his voice. "You can't undersell yourself, Hikaru. You, too, are a wonderful lover--just in a different way." 

"You really think so, Kaoru?" Hikaru inched closer to his brother, his other hand gripping Kaoru's thigh. 

"I do, Hikaru," He breathed. "Though all you'd need to do is ask Haruhi to confirm that if you don't believe me..." 

You snorted, breaking the magic that held the two of them together. They blinked and fell back into their seats beside you, watching you curiously.

"Are you _really_ that immune to our charms?" Hikaru inquired. His head cocked to one side as he assessed you, looking remarkably like a cat. 

"Mm, brother dear--you still have much to learn," Kaoru interjected before you could respond, "I believe she snorted because of my mention of Haruhi. If you were paying attention, you would have noticed how often her legs have been shifting in the past minute alone." 

Kaoru's eyes pierced into your soul, catching every secret and awful thing you'd ever done. He smirked. 

**You felt your sins crawling on your back.**

"She wants us more than anything, but she'd rather die than admit to it. Isn't that right, sweet pea?" Kaoru lifted a hand to caress your cheek. 

You felt the heat prickling your ears as embarrassment at being caught set in. Hikaru and Kaoru wore identical smirks, only adding to both your arousal and your embarrassment. 

"I hope you realize exactly how _wrong_ that little performance was," You breathe. "I still don't know why that got me. Twincest is the farthest thing from sexy that I can think of..." 

Hikaru purred, settling in closer to you, his body heat pressing against your skin through the folds of your yellow uniform dress. 

"Perhaps you see through the deception," Kaoru mused. "You know it is merely put on for your sake, and for some reason, that _excites_ you." 

Hikaru laughed breathily into your neck, pulling the hem away from your collarbone. 

"I think she needs our help _far_ more than we previously thought. Her heart is hammering out of her chest and she's close to hyperventillating, Kaoru. I say we ease her stress." 

"I couldn't agree more, brother dear." 

Kaoru met your eyes, asking for your permission. You nodded once, unable to believe yourself. 

It was as though a starting pistol had been fired. Hikaru attached his mouth to your collarbone and Kaoru made quick work of your dress. Kaoru's lips met your own, cupping your face in his hands as he stepped over you to straddle your hips. You felt his arousal jab into your stomach, earning a small sound from you. Kaoru pulled away with an audible groan, his smile not at all apologetic as he playfully scolded you. 

"If you keep making sounds like that, sweet pea, there's no way either of us are going to be able to make it up to you properly." 

His lips captured yours once more and you vaguely remembered that they'd flung a teapot or a vase or something at you and only narrowly missed you thanks to Mori-senpai stepping in. All thought quickly vanished from your mind as Kaoru and Hikaru played with you, Kaoru attached to your lips and Hikaru roving over the rest of your skin. You growled softly, pulling away from them in frustration as you glared at them and their still-fully-clothed selves. 

"You two are wearing entirely too much clothing." Your voice was dangerous, much different than your normal soft hum. "All of it. Off. Now." 

Hikaru and Kaoru met each other's eyes with glee. They'd chosen well with you. You were taking charge all on your own, earning their respect so early in the game. 

They quickly complied, bare before you as they settled back into their roles. Worshipping you seemed to get them off almost as much as it did for you. Your fingernails raked themselves down Kaoru's back and sides, eliciting a satisfied mewl from him as he arched into you. He wanted you, _needed_ you, _now_. Kaoru uttered a hurried apology as he slipped into your folds, earning a startled gasp from you. It wasn't expected so soon, but your eyelids fluttered as he moved and let you bounce on him. Hikaru let out a breath as he pressed his own hard-on into your hip, reminding you of his growing need as well. 

You grabbed Hikaru's dick and stroked him aggressively a couple times before wrapping your arms around Kaoru's neck in surprise. He bucked so that you were struggling to keep him, tightening your legs around Kaoru with urgency as he threw his head back to make obscene sounds. HIkaru chuckled softly and kissed your skin, both of you. His lips grazed your arm and his brother's shoulder indiscriminately, stroking your backs gently as Kaoru's hips stilled. The sudden halt of movement had you right at the edge, gasping and trying to move so you could feel the release--but Kaoru gripped your hips at the junction of your thighs, stilling your frenzy and extending the glorious feeling much longer than otherwise possible. You nearly cried in relief when Kaoru gave you one last thrust. He pulled out and your first orgasm was earth-shattering. You fell back onto the cushions, spent, as Kaoru came all over your chest. His seed covered your stomach, your breasts, and part of your upper thigh, the very sight of which made Hikaru come as well. 

You giggled at the brothers, pulling them both on top of you. The three of you were a jumbled pile of limbs and laughter, with Kaoru and Hikaru playfully shoving each other and fighting over your different areas. Kaoru left hickies all over your left shoulder, while Hikaru moved to give your badly neglected breasts the attention they deserved. Kaoru, finally remembering his original role, wiggled his eyebrows at you before crawling down to plant his face between your legs.

You shuddered at the sight, allowing Hikaru entrance to your mouth as he kissed you vehemently. His tongue explored your mouth boldly, while his hands drifted over the rest of your body. Kaoru licked a big stripe up your core, jolting you into Hikaru and earning a snicker from Kaoru down below. He flicked his tongue over your clit, lapping at it playfully and causing you to grip the couch tightly. Kaoru held your thighs steady, allowing him entrance to your lower lips. 

You squeaked at the sudden new feeling, the dexterous muscle something you'd never experienced before. 

Hikaru seemed to read your mind, smirking at you. 

"Has no one eaten you out before?" He asked incredulously. 

You rolled your eyes, blowing a stray strand of hair from your face. 

"If you _must_ know, this is my first... everything." 

Kaoru pulled his tongue from your folds, earning a disappointed cry from you. 

"Wait, what?" Kaoru looked horrified. "You mean, you _let us_ do this to you even though you've _never_ \--?"

You shrugged, laying back into the couch. 

"It just never seemed that important to me. School was my life for pretty much the entirety of my existence, especially once I came to Ouran. You're the first time I've been interested back." 

The twins stared at you, their jaws hanging open in identical expressions of shock. 

"That's it. Hikaru, put your clothes on. We've got to take this girl on a date." 

_"What?"_ You watched in horror as they began dressing. "But, Hikaru didn't even--and Kaoru, you need to finish--"

Hikaru pressed his fingertip to your lips to hush you. 

"We're doing this the right way. We're going to date you, wine you, dine you, the works, until we earn what we took from you." 

Narrowing your eyes and unable to resist the urge, you opened your mouth and sucked on his finger, hard. Hikaru's eyes blew out with desire and it took all of his self control to not fuck you into the couch right then and there. After all, you were still naked and smeared with his brother's seed; Hikaru still needed to mark you, too. 

Still, he fluttered his eyelids and pulled away from you, forcing himself to deflate as Kaoru snickered all the same. 

"Now, then. Get dressed. We're going to give you the courtship of your life." 

You couldn't help but smile as the brothers turned their backs on you to give you the privacy that they thought you deserved. It was a sweet gesture, though completely unnecessary considering the fact that they'd already seen you naked and one of them had deflowered you. 

"You know, in America, virginity is understood to be a social construct," You muttered almost to yourself. "Americans recognize that such an outdated concept only damages the self-esteem and regard for women, which is why many dismiss virginity totally..." 

"Nice try."

"You're getting nowhere." 

You huffed in annoyance as you shoved yourself back into your corset, chemise, and uniform. 

_Ah, well. It was worth a shot._


	2. Unwanted (Morinozuka Takashi/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori comforts you after a harsh breakup.

You let your face fall into your hands, unable to bear watching his receding back. He left through the doors that you had come to know so well, leaving your life forever. He’d decided to transfer out of Ouran, which of course meant you were being left behind. 

It hurt more than you’d care to admit. You thought you’d loved him, at least very close to it—the way you were so in sync, with so many inside jokes that were seamless as they blended into one another. 

_“I’m sorry it took me so long to say this, but I’m just not interested anymore. I needed to be honest with you.”_

You choked on the words as they circled your brain. How could he not want you anymore? The two of you had been inseparable, completely enamored with one another, not even a week ago. He couldn’t have fallen out of love with you that fast, could he? 

These thoughts and more floated in your headspace, leaving you a silently heaving mess as girls moved around you, seemingly oblivious to your existence. 

Crocodile tears began to fall on your yellow uniform. You wanted him to just _die_ , but you really just wanted him back. You’d never met someone who made you feel so instantly at ease. 

A tall shadow fell over your prone form, and you knew without looking up that it had to be Mori. You didn’t bother meeting his questioning gaze as you shot up to hug him fiercely. His surprise only lasted a second before he enveloped you in his arms, no words passing between you at all. He scooped you into his arms and sat with you on a couch away from the rest of the guests, giving you the peace needed in order to catch your breath. 

Mori waited patiently as you crumpled his uniform hopelessly, finally finding it in you to sit up and look at him. 

You found yourself completely laid out on his lap, with his hands resting comfortingly at your back and waist. He raised his eyebrows at you, curiosity piqued. 

“He dumped me,” You managed. 

Your voice was cracked from the strain of crying, your emotions running amok as you struggled to parse through these new implications. 

Mori’s face hardened with determination, almost appearing as though he wanted to do something about your ex. You gripped his arm, shaking your head. He wasn’t worth it. 

Mori relaxed slightly, but he didn’t drop the scowl. He rested his forehead against yours, his hair tickling your face as he simply breathed with you. 

You were vaguely aware of some girls screeching in delight nearby, but none of that mattered. Even if a boy had just broken your heart, you had the feeling that this one would make sure it would never happen again.


End file.
